


The Joy in the Bundle

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots into the life of Brennan, Booth, and co. over the years based on prompts. || Written before Season 7 started so it's AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Baby in the Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Each snapshot is inspired by a prompt from a blog about little things people wanted to happen with the BB baby.  
> #147 - Brennan gets upset when the baby starts chewing on a bone at the lab.

Pure, unadulterated horror swept down onto Brennan's face, engulfing every millimeter in disbelief and despair. She rushed forward and snatched up the baby into her arms. How could this happen? This was… how?

Booth's voice rang out from the edge of the platform. He said, "Relax, Bones."

"Relax?" she repeated. "How can I relax when she's crawling around the remains?"

"They're clean of all of the flesh and poisons. She's not going to get hurt," Booth assured.

"But the bones will. She's contaminating the evidence, Booth."

He chuckled. "She's a baby."

"And they eat everything they can get their hands on. Didn't we learn that lesson with Baby Andy?" she asked. His laughter died down.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I will remove our adorable, eight-month daughter from your precious human skeleton so that she can sit all by herself in your office," Booth said. He lifted said baby into the air and turned away from Brennan. His tone grew more false as he continued his little guilt trip. "She'll probably cry herself to sleep since her Mama just doesn't love her anymore."

"I love her, Booth," Brennan interjected.

"Then play with her! She only came up here to see you at lunchtime," Booth said.

Brennan's eyebrows scrunched towards each other for a moment.

"You know," she began, stepping in towards Booth, "I wonder how our adorable, eight-month daughter got onto the examination table."

Booth shrugged.

"Beats me, Bones. But how about we go to Founding Fathers? For the baby," he reasoned.

She humored him by saying "Of course." Still, she took off her lab coat and headed off the platform.

Once certain Brennan would not see, Booth gave the baby a high five. She deserved some positive encouragement for a job well done. The little Temperance in his head started nagging him though so he stopped walking and leaned in to look the baby in the eye seriously.

"Never eat the bones, okay?" he paused. "You've got plenty inside you already. You don't need more."

He pecked the top of her head and went back to following Brennan out of the lab.


	2. The Fear in the Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #198 - Booth finally giving Brennan a gun to protect herself while pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These do not go in chronological order.

She knew something was going through Booth's mind. The car sat in park for thirty seconds before he even seemed to consider unbuckling his seat belt. Usually, the moment the wheels got close to the location of a suspect Booth was out the door, the picture of calm and respect.

He wavered with his hands still on the wheel. His fingers held on loosely so obviously he wasn't tense. His gaze stayed forward and didn't wander towards her or the baby. He must have been thinking about them. She unbuckled her own seat belt. The sound seemed to awaken him.

"Okay, Bones, bad guy in there," Booth said. His voice took on that nervous quality it got when he wasn't sure of the outcome. She wondered why he would be unsure after all of the evidence pointed towards this man.

"He's more than just bad, Booth. He killed Sona by regularly poisoning her on top of years of physical abuse and he eventually just got frustrated enough to suffocate her. He's a monster," Brennan assured.

Booth sighed. "That's the problem."

"No, that's good. Many of the neighbors are willing to testify to his horrible nature and I'm sure that the jury will lock him away. We only need to go in there and bring him to jail," Brennan said.

Booth didn't respond verbally. He unbuckled his seat belt and reached into the back to pull out a small black bag that Brennan had not even noticed before. It looked little different from a camera bag until he opened it and pulled out a gun. Silently, he handed it to her. She hesitated. He sighed again.

"You always wanted a gun," he said.

"To shoot people," she added. Her addition was meant to make him smile by reminding him of that first conversation over five years prior. It didn't work.

"Yeah," he breathed, "to shoot people. Now I want you to be able to, if you have to, to protect the baby."

Then she understood. He wasn't worried that they had the wrong guy or that the guy would get away with it. Booth was worried that the bastard would try something to hurt her and the baby. Again, she tried to reassure him. He didn't have to do this.

"Booth-"

He cut her off. "You've wanted one for years. Just take it. Please, take the gun, Bones."

She glanced down to the hand still barely outstretched towards her. That time she sighed.

Nothing was going to happen to her. She knew that. Even if the guy tried something, Booth would protect her. He always had and she believed that he always would. She believed in him the way he believed in his invisible friend. She trusted him. She loved him. She didn't need a gun. But, if it helped him breathe a little easier, she could take it.

She grabbed the gun. Not knowing what else to do with it in that moment, she held the cool steel over her growing baby bump. A thought clicked in her mind. She had to think about the baby too. She could remember when they had Andy and Booth had not even let her leave the car when he thought it could be dangerous.

"Why are you letting me go in?" she asked him. She didn't revise her phrasing to something about stopping her because she knew if Booth said not to go inside that she would stay right there.

Booth seemed to think that over. He answered, "I want you right by my side, always by my side. You hear me?"

In that there was a warning. She heard it, acknowledged it, filed it away for later. She also heard his fear. More than anything, his doubt was on his mind. Was he making the right decision? Should he have left her? Should she stay?

She took his hand in the one without the gun and brought that to her stomach as well. As if sensing his presence, their baby girl kicked. And again. Booth smiled softly. He met Brennan's gaze and nodded. She wasn't sure what question he was affirming, but it seemed to be the last barrier between them and the house.

He pulled away and set his shoulders. He pushed open the car door and stepped out, the picture of calm and respect. She followed behind him, gun against her side, prepared for anything.

Honestly, that guy didn't know what hit him.


	3. The Start in the Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #38 - Booth telling the baby he knew right from the beginning.

He had dreamed of that moment for years. After Parker was born, Booth had wanted the chance to sit on the edge of his love's bed and tell the story of them. It was never right with Rebecca. He eventually sat Parker down and told him about the two of them, but they both knew the end of that story. Booth and Rebecca didn't get married and didn't live happily ever after. There were no fireworks in the sky or grand gestures of eternal love. They were just two people who had something and lost it. For a while, Booth had worried that he and Brennan would be the same story. He feared nothing would ever happen between them. And then it did.

He sat besides a slumbering Brennan with their baby in his arms. The tiny rise and fall of her little chest comforted him. She was really real. The last nine months were real. More than that, everything he had been feeling culminated into this little family with the love of his life. He smiled just thinking about it.

He wanted to tell his daughter everything, about the world and her parents. He wanted her to be safe and happy and protected from all harm. So he began that moment he dreamed about. He whispered so as not to wake up Brennan.

"Hi, honey. It's your dad. Your mama is sleeping right now because you tired her out. It's okay. She never sleeps enough anyway. She's great - your mom. You know, the second I saw her, up there, lecturing to all of those mini-squints about removing flesh with bugs, I knew. Something inside of me just knew," he said.

Beside him, Brennan stirred, mumbling, "That's a chemical response to becoming aroused, Booth."

Booth turned towards her, careful not to jostle the precious cargo in his arms. He showed his surprise and disapproval with his face. Who said stuff like that to a baby?

"Bones!" He chided. "Not in front of the baby. We say nothing even related to s-e-x around this one until she's thirty-five."

Brennan sat up then with a shake of her head.

"That's ridiculously unreasonable. If we don't educate her, she could get into bad situations and wind up pregnant at fourteen," she said.

"We don't have to start now," he concluded. She yawned and his mind was brought back to the first thing she said upon waking up. He added, "and it wasn't arousal."

Curiously, Brennan asked, "Were you not aroused when you first saw me because I certainly-"

"The baby, Bones," he reminded. He even lifted her up. The sight of her softened Brennan a bit, but she retained her stance.

"She cannot understand us at this age, Booth. She will not recall this conversation or your story of love. Most people cannot remember anything that happened earlier than two years old, if that," Brennan told him.

"Just because she can't remember it doesn't mean it didn't happen," he said. His tone took on a harder edge than he meant it to. He chanced a glance at Brennan whose eyebrows had furrowed slightly.

"Was that comment about your father?" she asked. Booth's whole body stiffened then.

"He's definitely not mentioned in front of the baby."

"Booth-"

"No, Bones. Happy talks for the baby. Happy talks."

Brennan looked away while he turned his focus back to his lap. She hated when he shut down. He was supposed to be the open one. He started the small talk and the meaningless conversations that she remembered as being some of the best she'd had in a while. He was the strong one. She hated when she hurt him. She hated when he hurt himself more.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be, just keep it positive," he said.

Positive. She could tell her side of the story. Booth would certainly like that. It would be sort of like telling Sweets, only without having to see the wounded puppy dog whose tail got caught in a door frame look every time they paused.

She stated. "I knew that... your dad would be important. I wanted to put him on paper when I saw him, immortalize the confidence and broad shoulders and cockiness."

Booth chuckled triumphantly.

"Ah ha, Andy is me!" he exclaimed.

"Andy is inspired by you, physically," she reasoned.

Booth's eyebrows danced suggestively as he said, "We all know what Andy does physically."

"That's sex, Booth. You said no mentions in front of the baby," she said. He shrugged.

He dismissed that by saying, "Eh, she won't remember it anyway."

Kind of like any good dream.


	4. The Seat in the Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #49 - Car seat in Booth's car

"This car was not made for a car seat," Booth said. "This is an FBI fighting machine. Specialized for this special agent."

"If you won't put in the car seat, then we cannot use your car for cases or anything else."

"You're not going on cases for a while, Bones."

"Why not?"

"You just had a baby."

"She can come with us."

"Out into the field? No! She needs to sleep.  _You_  need to sleep."

"How can I when I know someone is butchering the work I could be doing?"

"I'll sedate you."

"That's domestic abuse. And child abuse!"

"Child abuse?"

"If I were sedated and left alone with the baby, I would not hear her cries and she would be neglected. That's a type of child abuse, Booth."

"All I'm saying is that you need to take a load off."

She cozied up to him seductively, leaning on him as her voice grew husky. "Want to know a great way to do that?'

He smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her closer. "How?"

"A car seat."

He laughed. "Okay, we'll put one in my car. But I'm taking it out when I go to catch the bad guys. No one is going to take me seriously with a pink happy car seat in the back."

"He will if you have a gun to his throat."

"Very true, Bones. Very true."


	5. The First in the Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prompt. Baby's first name. (Remember, this was written before the season began so I didn't know her name would be Christina Angela. I named her myself, mostly because I didn't want her name to be Christine.)

She flopped over to look at him. His bedside light was still on, which was nothing new. He took a lot of paperwork to bed so that he could do his work with her - and convince her to do some of it. He usually wrapped up around eleven. That night was one of the ones where he would be going over. He assumed she was going to ask for him to turn out the light. Instead, she started spelling.

"K-a-c-i. Kaci," she said. He repeated her curiously. She clarified, "For the baby. What about the name Kaci?"

"Why Kaci, Bones?" he asked.

Brennan wracked her mind for some sort of logical answer. She told him, "It means alert or vigorous. She has a lot of energy."

He wouldn't accept it. More and more often, Booth pushed her to consider why she was doing everything. He seemed to be less afraid of frightening her away ever since they truly began their relationship.

"I'm sure there are other things that mean something along those lines? Why this name?" he asked again.

Finally, she said, "I just like it, Booth. For some reason that I cannot fathom, I like the name Kaci. I like the pictures I imagine when I hear it. Kaci sounds like a fighter, someone tough and maybe affectionate, fiercely protective and aesthetically pleasing in the best way. I could see our daughter being a Kaci. Of course, nothing is official until after we meet her. I just - I want it in the running."

Booth nodded. "Alright, Bones."

"Good."

She turned back over in the bed, settling back into sleep shortly after.


	6. The Spider in the Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #213 - Baby being an insect expert thanks to Uncle Hodgins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I edited her name to be Christine since we know what it is.

Hodgins burst into Brennan's office with Christine perched on his hip and an excited smile.

"Your kid is a genius!" he declared. Brennan looked up curiously.

"That does not surprise me. Both Booth and myself are highly intelligent so the chances of her inheriting something to lead towards a high IQ must be quite high," Brennan said.

Hodgins shook his head and sat Christine on the ground. He pulled out a small glss container with an insect inside. He rushed to Brennan, practically shoving the bug under her nose.

"What is this?" he asked her.

She blinked down into the container and said, "a tarantula."

"Right!" Hodgins said happily. He turned from Brennan and walked over to where Kaci was, all the while still rambling. "That's what I expected her to answer. I showed her this and she said-"

"Epibus murnis!" said Christine.

Hodgins whipped back to looking at Brennan. He said, "Ephebopus murinus! She said the scientific name, Dr. B!"

"Children are known to repeat what they've heard before. I don't see how this proves she's a genius," Brennan said.

Hodgins looked back to Christine. He asked her, "What else is this?"

"Skeleton," she answered.

Brennan chuckled. "See, she's only saying things she thinks you might like to hear."

Christine shook her head. She said, "No! Mommy, it's the skeleton spider."

Hodgins gave Brennan a face that could only be described as pure joy. He was only a few seconds short of dancing around her office.

"Hodgins," Brennan began.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have to examine the particulates for the Swinson case?"

Hodgins opened his mouth to defend himself. He glanced from the mini-Brennan on the ground to the bigger one at the desk and deflated. He turned around and left the office.

"Bye Uncle Hodgins!" Christine called. Brennan smiled.

"Christine." She looked up. Brennan waved her over and waited until she got situated in her mom's lap. "What else do you know about the spider?"

Christine smiled. "I know everything! It eats cockroaches and flies. No, it doesn't fly. It digs in the dirt."

Brennan chuckled and settled a bit more comfortably into the chair to listen. She decided then that calling Christine a genius was more factual than boasting. It was simply a result of parenting and spending so much time with five highly-trained professionals.

"And Uncle Hodgins said I could keep him!"

Make that four highly-trained professionals.

"No spiders."

"Mommy-"

"No."


	7. The Badge in the Belly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #55 - Baby FBI badge

Temperance looked down at the tiny badge uncomprehendingly. Why would Booth get this? She turned her focus back to the father of her child.

"What if she doesn't want to join the FBI?" she asked.

"Who wouldn't want to join the FBI?" he returned.

"I wouldn't."

Of course she wouldn't.

"Because you're a forensic anthropologist."

Temperance shook her head. She told him, "Because the FBI is filled with workaholics who don't have time for other things outside of their jobs due to the investing nature of the cases they work with. If not in a dangerous situation, many of them are behind desks going through paperwork or reading people's files. Some of you just get involved into pissing contests over jurisdiction. It sounds tedious and limiting."

"Way to make me feel good, Bones," he grumbled.

"You're an exception!" she tried.

"She could be too," he said.

"I don't want her in the FBI."

"And you want her checking out dead bodies?"

Temperance's face scrunched up.

"I would rather she become a creative type, like Angela."

Booth laughed. "You want our kid to be Angela? No way are we going to end up with a Hodgins as a son-in-law."

"We might not have a son-in-law. She could prefer members of the same sex."

"Now we really are talking about Angela."

"I don't want Angela. I just want someone who is a bit more open minded and expressive than I was."

"She will be."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because she's got me and you and Angela and Hodgins and Cam to make sure she opens up. We'll all be here for her."

"It takes a village."

"That it does."

Temperance chuckled.

"What?" Booth asked.

"I just thought of her becoming a bug specialist."

Booth laughed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one I wrote. I might write more if people want them and I feel inspired. Feel free to comment with ideas you have :)


End file.
